1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equine sporting events where barrels are used in the performance of the sport, and specifically relates to a collapsible barrel-like structure useful in such equine events.
2. Description of Related Art
Equine barrel racing is one of many sporting events commonly found in the Western regions of America and Canada, and is strongly associated with rodeo events. Equine barrel racing generally involves a horse and rider running a prescribed pattern about three upright barrels. The pattern is usually that of a clover or other similar configuration.
The barrels that are typically used for equine barrel racing are 55 gallon drums made of sturdy metal material. The barrels are very heavy and difficult to move. Because the goal of barrel racing is to run the prescribed configuration in as little time as possible, adept riders will maneuver the horse as close to each barrel as possible to reduce the running time of the course. Consequently, there is a high tendency for the rider, and sometimes the horse, to come in contact with the heavy barrel resulting in the riders leg being injured by contact with the barrel.
Moreover, the fact that regulation racing barrels are heavy and unwieldy makes practicing very difficult for equine barrel racers because it is not possible for each racer to carry his or her own barrels around or transport them readily to a practice site. Thus, practice opportunities may be limited to an established practice site or the venue of the race.
It would be advantageous in the sport of equine barrel racing, therefore, to provide barrels that are easily transported, easily stored, economically feasible to own and which present less hazard to the legs of the rider or the body of the horse, all while still being very useful to the purpose of equine barrel racing.